


The First Choice

by Capucine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanon, Gen, Pearl's backstory, threat of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is one of many, supposedly interchangeable. This changes when Rose Quartz comes into her life, and gives her the first chance to make her own choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I haven't seen all the episodes, but this is my first foray into this fandom. I hope you like it. :)

Pearls are soldiers. Pearls are soldiers. Pearls are interchangeable, replaceable soldiers.

This was something drilled into Pearl's head from day one. She'd always been a bit off, though, a flourish too individualistic, a raised brow too expressive. Pearls only had one face, and that was the stoic mask they turned on their leader.

She'd always managed to stay on the right side, to be able to keep in line and follow the movements of the other Pearls. That was, until that day. That day, in training, her spear nicked another Pearl's gem, and the Pearl collapsed.

Cold, icy fear gripped her body. She couldn't be Retired, and the thought of the Pearl she's hurt didn't even enter her mind as she saw the eye of their task master, Tiger's-Eye and her little bluish assistant, Hawk's-Eye, land on them, the Pearl curled on the floor and the Pearl cringing, hoping beyond hope she hadn't been noticed.

Tiger's-Eye nodded to Hawk's-Eye, her orange-red eyes narrowed in irritation. Her body was tall, with reddish-brown tone to it and an inverted triangular shape to her torso. Hawk's-Eye, bluish-gray, nearly matched, though shorter and with a bit less bulk.

But Tiger's-Eye held out a hand; all the Pearls froze, though it was like they all know what Pearl had done.

Hawk's-Eye came towards her, gesturing her out of line with a grunt.

Pearl's knees would be knocking together, had she been allowed. Instead, she clutched her hands together, as her mouth went dry.

Tiger's-Eye gave her a harsh look. This was it, Pearl realized, as the pronouncement was on Tiger's-Eye's tongue, and she fought cringing as she thought of shattering into a million pieces-- “You are to be Retired. Report to the Retirement Home.”

Pearl could have wept. But robotically, as she always had, she turned on her heel and headed for the transport to it. 

She always tried not to look at the transport going to the Retirement Home. It was too hard to think about those Gems turning into glittering, tiny pieces. Now, her body shook, her hand reaching out to grab the handrail--

“Wait a moment, Pearl.”

It was a gentler voice than Pearl had ever heard. She turned to look. Her eyes widened. “Rose Quartz! I-I am sorry, I did not mean to block your path--!”

Rose Quartz's warm hand gently removed Pearl's from the handrail. “I've seen you about,” she said softly. “You want to be more than a soldier, don't you?”

It was like her own inner self was telling her her own secrets, secrets she'd never admitted to herself. She was ready to collapse with fear, and yet, she said, in a tiny voice, “How did you know?”

Rose Quartz smiled softly. “I would like you to be my bodyguard.”

Pearl's eyes widened again, and she gasped out, “But-- but-- you _can't_ , I'm defective! I'm a terrible soldier!”

Rose Quartz's hands closed over Pearl's one hand. “That's what will make you a great bodyguard. You always have your own thoughts, always a bit out of step with the others; I've noticed. Please, if you want to, you can join me.”

If she wanted to. If _she_ wanted to. Pearl was filled with an airy fear, never having been given the choice before.

“Y-Yes,” she managed, then a bit more confidently, “You will never have a more dedicated bodyguard than me!”

Rose Quartz smiled again, and with sad eyes ranged over the transport. “Let's go.”

And they did. 

Rose Quartz found out things about Pearl that Pearl didn't know about herself. She found she had a personality, a series of likes and wants, a series of dislikes and things she didn't want, and a _future_.

When Rose Quartz wanted to rebel, she was behind her without question.


End file.
